Superhero Time
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Se miraban la cara los unos a los otros, realmente estaban aguantando las risas en la sala de urgencias [Fictober, Dia 12]


Summary: Se miraban la cara los unos a los otros, realmente estaban aguantando las risas en la sala de urgencias [Fictober, Dia 12]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot| Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 12, temática "Twister"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **Superhero Time**

" _Cuando uno ha sido un buen amigo, encuentra buenas amistades aun a pesar suyo" Nicolás Maquiavelo_

1.-

Se miraron las caras los unos a los otros tratando de aguantar las risas en la sala de emergencias del hospital, la sala de espera no estaba llena, pero todos parecían observarlos puesto que no podían mantener la compostura como se debería.

Alya levantaba su teléfono para sacar fotografías a sus amigos y a ella misma subiendo a internet la travesía que tenían desde hace una hora.

Nino tenia el pie sobre una de las sillas de la sala mientras que Marinette intentaba lo menos posible de mover su mano adolorida, después de todo parecían tener un esguince o algo parecido, Adrien tenia un chichón para nada lindo en la frente y Alya al reírse hacia un par de gestos extraños por un dolor intenso en las costillas.

La chica de cabello azul estaba algo sonrojada por la vergüenza y su novio, Adrien, estaba acariciándole el cabello evitando reír como lo quería hacer hace bastante tiempo, por otra parte, Chloé por primera vez parecía ser la más madura del grupo ya que tenia en su oreja su teléfono celular para contactar con alguien que pudiera atenderlos más rápido.

― Ridículo ¡Realmente ridículo! ― Exclamó Chloé al teléfono suspirando, trató de mantener la compostura ― ¡Hablaré con mi madre acerca de esto!

Alya sonrió grabando a Chloé con su teléfono.

― Nena, de verdad nunca más haremos caso a tus super ideas ― Comentó Nino haciendo una mueca de dolor al mover sin querer su pie.

― Discúlpeme señor _"Deberíamos hacer una junta heroica"_ ― Le respondió su novia dejando su celular a un lado cruzándose de brazos suspirando― ¡Nos vemos todos los días! ¡No necesitábamos juntarnos!

Marinette suspiró pasándose la mano que podía mover por el cabello, carraspeó un poco tratando de llamar la atención de la joven pareja que estaba llenando la atención de unos niños que también se encontraban en la sala de urgencias.

― Chicos ― Murmuró ella ― Estamos en un hospital.

― Es una situación _Gatastrófica_

Se miraron nuevamente entre ellos y soltaron una corta risa que hizo a Alya soltar un "Auch" y a Adrien tocarse la frente ante un dolor punzante. A pesar de que el rubio llevaba más de una hora soltando chistes de gatos seguían dando gracia.

― Realmente me están avergonzando ― Comentó la Chloé guardando su celular en su bolso en donde Pollen se encontraba durmiendo ― Es inaudito ¡Parezco su madre! ¡Compórtense! Que quede claro que no volveré a jugar con ustedes a pesar de haber sido nombrada la ganadora.

― Técnicamente no ganaste porque estabas moviendo el tablero ― Recalcó Nino acomodándose las gafas ― El ganador fui yo.

― ¡Ja! Ya quisieras, cariño ― Alya levantó una ceja mientras le hablaba ― Yo gané.

― Bueno… ― Interrumpió Marinette, todas las miradas se fijaron en ella y sonrió ― Por ser el ultimo en resultar herido el ganador fue, Adrien.

― ¡Así se habla Bichito! ― Exclamó Adrien

― Pero por culpa tuya, Adrikings todos nos encontramos aquí ― Reclamó la rubia señalando las sillas del hospital ― Si no hubieras empujado a Nino, la tortuga no hubiera caído sobre Alya y esta no hubiera caído sobre la mano del Bicho para que finalmente por el dolor Marinette por error te pateara y cayeras de frente al piso. ¡No me miren así! ¡Saben perfectamente que tengo razón!

― Realmente no volveré a Jugar Twister con ustedes ― Comentó la joven reportera para luego sentarse junto a su novio.

Todos se volvieron a mirar sonriendo un poco, a pesar de estar heridos por un estúpido juego parecían estar divirtiéndose un poco, pero algo era bastante seguro ¡JAMÁS VOLVERIAN A JUGAR TWISTER EN LA VIDA!


End file.
